Once upon a letter
by Mad Maggie
Summary: Edward and Roy have long since grown apart. Their love just seemed to fade faster then one of Roy's flames. Years later, Roy gets a letter from Ed, saying something he never expected. And the letters begin to flow. The Chars are a Bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I totally shouldn't be starting another fic. ;_; But I couldn't help it! The thoughts just kept buzzing around my brain till I wrote them down on a piece of paper! **

**Blackbird, Real Hello and all the rest will be updated. I promise.**

**But, I've never written an mpreg story before. I love reading them though...**

**SO.**

**Now I'm writing one.**

**Teehee.**

**Enjoy.**

_Dear Roy Mustang,_

_I've missed you these past several years. I really don't know how we fell apart the way we did. I guess I was just too hard to love. I must tell you, I've written about 100 versions of this letter, and all of them have been tossed, once I get to what I need to tell you._

_Roy, I really don't know how it happened. But it did._

_I guess me performing human transmutation didn't help. Or me using the stone. Or me crossing the gate...twice._

_Ugh, ok, I'm off topic again._

_God I suck at writing these things. I'm probably going to throw this one away too._

_Roy...her name is Aroura. She has long, black hair. Golden eyes, and a rather scary knack for flame alchemy. I'm not asking you to believe me. God, I'm not asking for anything. I just wanted you to know. My life has been good, I turn a whopping 20 this year. That would make her a whopping 4. Your shrimp is growing up._

_Well, both of us are. _

_She's yours. I birthed her. I've only been with you. _

_It goes against all logic, but then again, when haven't I?_

_I miss you. I know I already said it, but I mean it Roy._

_I never stopped loving you. I know you did me, Congrats on you and Riza's wedding. I saw it in the papers. _

_I hope you're going to be happy. I wish that more then anything._

_You know how to contact me if you really want too, if not, just let this letter fall to the side like I know the rest of your paperwork has._

_-FullMetal_


	2. Chapter 2

There it was. A fresh envelope with the central seal on it. It was slightly bent, and little smudges could be seen from countless erased letters. But here it was, just a week later. The reply Ed had been waiting for...for years. He just started at it, letting the paper mold to his finger tips.

"Daddy?" The little girl asked, blinking up at him with those enchanting eyes. Ed was going to have one hell of a time beating the boys off of her when she gets older. Finally, an excuse for learning more alchemy.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ed said, placing the letter down on the table to pick up his little girl. She smiled and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What does the letter say?" Her voice was high pitched, and as beautiful as wind-chimes. Hard to believe considering the two that created her.

"Go play, I'll read it to you later ok?" Ed said, placing the girl back down on the ground.

"Ok!" And she was off, running into another room of the modest house.

Ed once again picked up the letter addressed to him. He managed a weak sigh, and carefully opened the parchment.

_Dear Edward Elric,_

_I don't even..._

_I can't..._

_How?_

_I mean, I guess you explained this to me. But, it happened. You have...and I. You and I have a child? I'm...Four years. Four years with no word from you and I get this shoved in my face. _

_But, I'm happy. _

_I guess you can get that idea from the fact that I am contacting you. Edward. Oh Edward..._

_Why did you keep this from me? I have a daughter. So for four years, I could have celebrated fathers day..._

_I really don't know what else to say. Would you send a picture? I would love to see you both. I have to go, Riza is waiting in the car for me._

_And you were never too hard to love. I was just too stubborn to see what I had in front of me. You were amazing. I would even consider you the one that got away. _

_I guess what I really want to say is...I missed you too._

_-Flame_

And for the first time in four years, Ed allowed himself to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Roy, a letter came for you today." Riza said, handing over the solitary envelope. The flame alchemist froze mid-breath. So soon? He didn't even think Ed would reply after what he'd wrote.

"Thank you." Roy whispered, taking the tear stained letter into his hands. It was slightly heavier then the last one.

"Well, I will see you at dinner then." Riza stated, closing the door behind her as she made her exit, leaving Roy alone with his thoughts.

"I can't believe..." Roy lost the words and the will to speak. His chest constricted, willing him to continue breathing. He snatched the silver letter opener from the wooden desk, slinking down into his office chair. With one swift movement, he ripped the top of the envelope open. Out poured several pictures of the long lost blond. But one stood out immediately. Edward was sitting in a rocking chair, holding a little girl with long black hair in his arms, both of them sound asleep by the glowing fire. He turned it over to see a hand written note on the back. _Aroura and Edward, Christmas Eve_

That sent a jolt of sadness through his heart. He could see himself in the little girl and it was a beautiful sight to see. All he wanted at that moment was to be the one taking the picture. He wanted to be the one waking up with them on Christmas morning to open presents and drink hot chocolate. He wanted to be the one to fall asleep with his child in his arms. He flipped through a couple more, noticing a pattern with the background. All of the pictures were taken within a small house, no more then four rooms. All of the pictures had Ed and Aroura smiling or laughing. There was even one with Aroura drawing an alchemic circle.

Then there was one with Edward, once again sitting in a rocking chair. But this one was different. His blond hair was down from its standard braid, and he was wearing a long white slip. But there was a noticeable difference in this picture; he was very pregnant. The blond looked to be almost 9 months, a huge smile on his face as he rubbed his swollen belly. So it was true. Edward had actually carried a child. _His child._

Finally his eyes went to rest on the letter the young blond had wrote. The beautiful handwriting dancing on the page.

_Dear Roy,_

_I really cannot believe you wrote back to me. It feels almost surreal doesn't it? I can just imagine you sitting in that office chair of yours, taking the time you actually write me. It's chilling. _

_I sent you a few pictures of Aroura and myself. Those are my favorite. Every other one is either of the two of us fighting, or has me in some awkward pose. Alphonse was never as good at photography as he claims._

_So you actually miss me huh? I didn't think you would after that day. Guess things change. So how are you and Riza doing? You guys have been married for almost three months now, if I'm as up to date as I think I am. _

_Ignore the purple stain, Aroura loves grape juice. If I recall, you also had a strong liking for it as well. And of course, she had to spill it as I'm writing you a letter. Al and Winry got married, so now Al is off having his own adventures. _

_I've been seeing someone recently. Not really sure how it's going to turn out. Aroura doesn't mind him, but I'm not sure how he feels about her. So we shall see._

_And yes I said him._

_Do you remember that night we spent after I returned from the gate? God, we talked for hours. I still remember you holding me. Of course, you managed to stick a few short jokes in there. But it was perfect. _

_I haven't talked to anyone like that since. _

_It was only you. It was always only you._

_Be proud of me, I might find someone to finally move on with. Just like you have._

_Anyway, I shall be taking the mutant, also known as Aroura to bed. So, I'm finishing this letter here._

_-FullMetal_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dearest Edward,_

_I cried when I saw the pictures. She has the most beautiful eyes. Now that I've seen her, I wouldn't even dream of denying my part in her. You both look so happy. I feel myself starting to wish I was apart of that happiness._

_So how is work since you quit the military? If you need any financial help with Aroura, I would be more then willing. You also probably heard I made __Fuehrer__ within the past year._

_I was wondering, would it be ok for me to pay you a visit? I see off of your return address that you live somewhere out past Resembool now. I would love the opportunity to see my daughter. Unfortunately, I don't think Riza would be as thrilled to see her as I would. I have yet to tell her about our correspondences, and I honestly don't want to._

_There is something you should know, Riza and I are not what we seem. For me to gain Fuehrer, I had to marry, or at least set an engagement. I know Riza loves me. I love her too, just not the way I seem to have loved you all these years. _

_I don't think you fully realize just what you mean to me._

_And when I read that you are seeing another..._

_Do you really plan on moving on? After four years of unrequited love for both of us, you send me a letter to move on?_

_I guess I deserve it for the way I treated you._

_I don't know what is going on with me. But I know what I want now. After being rather aimless for the past few months, you've come back, and shown me what I can actually have. _

_If you're willing to maybe consider me. Even in the slightest..._

_Just know that I'm here if you need me._

_I miss you._

_-Flame_

Edward felt his heart jolt. His exhaustion winning as he set down the newly read letter. So after four years of nothing, Roy wanted to become a something again. Ed brought his fingers to his temples, attempting to rub away the oncoming headache.

"Hey babe, you coming?" A rather intruding male voice echoed into his thoughts. Edward inwardly sighed as he stood up to face his new attempt at moving on.

"I'll be there in a second Russel." Edward called back, noting the slight twinge of longing in his voice. As Ed entered the small kitchen he saw Aroura wrapping herself around the other blond, laughing as Russel went to pick her up. Ed didn't think he could find someone better then his old impersonator. He didn't even think he was willing to risk what he had with Russel, just for a slight chance with his once love.

"Hey Ed, give me a hand with Fletcher's birthday cake." Russel said, handing over the large white blob. Ed couldn't help but twinge at the lack of manners, but just went with it anyway.

"Of course." Edward said, bringing the cake and plates out to the small porch where a now 14 year old Fletcher sat, smiling up at the two of them. Aroura quickly took her place besides the youngest blond and started to sing best wishes to the birthday boy.

Edward couldn't help but smile at his daughter. His finest creation. He never thought he could love someone so much, but every time she would smile or laugh, his heart just grew to love her more.

"Oh, forgot forks, I'll be right back!" Russel said, jumping at the sudden realization. His eagerness pulling Edward away from his daydream.

"So, Fletcher, how is your birthday so far-"

"Ed could you come here for a minute?" Edward was cut off. Quickly standing, he went into the kitchen to see Russel standing there, Roy's latest letter in hand. "Wanna tell me what this is about?" Russel snapped, letting his voice lace with venom.

"I've been talking to Roy. He had a right to know about Aroura." Edward stated calmly.

"So he wants you back huh?" Edward only nodded in response, which apparently fueled the fire building within the other boy. It took Russel all of five seconds to shove Edward against the wall, pinning his hands apart, making it impossible to use alchemy. "You're mind Edward. All mine." Russel drove his knee into the small boy's stomach, causing him to double over. A few punches and kicks later, Russel went to rejoin the party, leaving Ed to tremble alone in the corner.

Was all this really worth ignoring Roy?

Or was he once again making the biggest mistake by letting the black haired man slip out of his grasp?

**Ok, it's like 1 am here, but I just had to write this out. So sorry for lack of decent writing. I'll be better when I'm actually conscious. **

**Thank you to all who favorited, commented, and added this to their alerts. It really does mean so much to me. **

**M.M**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Roy Mustang,_

_You think I wouldn't notice you calling me dearest? _

_I'm just a little lost right now. Thing's have been happening between me and someone else. I don't know if I'm willing to risk that for a chance at you. That's all you are Roy. A chance. _

_But I'm scared of what might happen. I don't know if I'm willing to let you go for good. I mean, I've always held onto that fraction of hope, thinking we still might end up together..._

_Can you believe it's been a month since we starting talking again?_

_Aroura's birthday is coming up. August 11th. I've been trying to scrape together the money to get her a puppy, but it just doesn't look like that will come together for me. I've been working in the mines. It's dirty work, but my automale serves me well._

_And on that note, no, I do not want your money. I never have Roy. That goddam day when it all went to shit, do you remember why we fractured ourselves into nothing? It was because of time. We never had time for us. Ever. We both broke at the same time. And I can't go through that again. I can't lose you again. _

_I'm not willing to bring someone into Aroura's life that doesn't intend to stay, at least not someone who I'm going to introduce as her Father._

_I'm going through some stuff. It's not good. When is my stuff ever good?_

_So I'm telling you this now, if anything ever happens to me, I want you in her life. I want her to at least have one parent. _

_I might not be willing to let you in right now, but I might need to..._

_I'm scared. I've held it together for the past couple letters, but now...it's just all coming out. _

_Why did you marry her? Why did you have to chose her over me? _

_I'll always give you a chance Roy, weather or not I'm willing to accept it, my heart just seems to do nothing but forgive you._

_I best be getting to bed._

_Oh and Roy, it's ok. I didn't tell Russel about us talking either. He did manage to find out on his own though. But what can I do?_

_Anyway, Sweetest dreams._

_-Fullme...Just Edward_

Roy just started at the paper on his desk. Edwards written words seeping into every part of him. It was either a blessing or a nightmare. This whole situation was just fucked up. Every part of this was wrong and unnecessary. But still...

He longed to reach out and once again touch the blond. It was all he ever thought about anymore. He hadn't so much as kissed Riza within the past three weeks, but here he was, mewing over another man on the other side of a letter. Roy had the picture of Edward and Aroura framed and placed inside one of the cabinets in his desk. He would open the doors every once in a while to only be welcomed by the two smiling faces that were changing everything for him.

Why did he marry Riza? Riza loved him. And he knew he was hurting her by drawing himself away. But he felt like he was cheating on Ed every time he even considered caressing her. It was rather funny how things worked themselves out. He felt like he was cheating on his ex lover with his own wife.

It couldn't be helped, Edward was always the one. No matter how much self-convincing he had done.

Roy slowly lifted himself up from his desk and made his way to the open window. The warm summer air wafting in to kiss his cheeks. Summer always brought on new life, and new chances. So maybe this was it.

Edward was his new chance at happiness. Roy was going to fight for Edward, just as he should have done all those years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dearest Edward,_

_Did you say Russel? Please tell me you're not talking about the guy that stole your identity. _

_Aroura's birthday huh? Since you're on the fence about me in general, you wont want me there. I want to be though, so please consider it. And you would really introduce me as her father? I would really get to be her father?_

_Ed, you've been bringing out something in me that I haven't seen since you walked out my door. I've come alive again. Waiting for the next letter that you send me gives me a reason to wait by the mailbox, which I have been known to do in recent times. _

_I guess since you've been so open with me, I should be open with you. Riza and I just aren't Riza and I anymo-_

"What are you writing this time?" Riza asked, snapping Roy out of his thoughts.

"It's just a letter." Roy whispered, trying to bring the piece of paper closer to him, as if protecting it.

"Listen, Roy, I know you've been writing Fullmetal. It wasn't hard to figure out. I mean, I am the one that hands you your mail everyday. And for the past month, I've seen you do nothing but send and receive letters from him. So I'm going to ask again. What are you writing this time?" Riza felt her anger bubble over her self-composed calm. For the last month, _her _husband has done nothing but ignore her and give all his attention to the blond she thought he'd forgotten long ago.

"...I should have told you sooner." He said, bowing his head. He never wanted to actually hurt her. But his heart couldn't think of another way. Worst of it all, he was stuck on a train ride with her for the next two days. There was no escape.

"I also found these." Riza pulled out a stack of photos from her purse. Roy didn't even have to look to know which ones they were. "I'm sorry if I'm making this hard on you, but you have to understand. You married me. I am your wife. If you want to lose your title, your job, your house, _me, _then fine. Go be with the blond midget and his...whatever she is."

"She's our daughter Riza." Roy left his words catch in his mouth. They tasted so sweet, yet so bitter. It was a realization and a confession.

"Y-your..." Roy only nodded.

"Yes. Edward explained how it happened in one of the letters. But she's ours Riza. Ed and I created her from a love I don't think Ed and I are going to forget anytime soon. I'm sorr-" Roy didn't have time to finish the sentence. Riza had her trigger finger glued to the gun, ready to pull at any sudden movement.

"You listen and you listen good, _Roy." _Riza's voice was nothing less then a snarl. "I fell in love with you. Why the hell do you think I married you? And now, you turn around and give me up, just like that. For someone who might actually be telling you a _lie_? Do I really mean that little to you? Well fine, Roy. You've made your choice, now I'm making mine." It wasn't more then five seconds before a gunshot could be heard. Riza walked out of the cabin, letting the tears fall like rain. It was so twisted. All of this was twisted. In the back of her head, she wondered how Edward was going to feel now that Roy's letter would never come.

**Rawr. Well. I might be slightly evil. ^.^ **

**BUT. I like cliffhangers.**

**And I'm nowhere near ending this story. SO. **

**Cheers.**

**I like making things interesting. **

**And I want to give a special thanks to XxAnimeTechnoFreakxX, Your reviews are amazing, and they make me feel all fuzzy inside.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been eleven months. Edward laid awake in his bed, re-reading the letters that now seemed so far away from him. Just eleven months ago, he was talking with Roy. He could imagine himself with the other. And now...

Now it was just another fantasy best left for daydreams and nightmares. Aroura could be heard softly snoring in the distant room. Once again, Edward couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able too since the news reached him. Pictures of the crime scene had made headlines. All the blood still swarmed in to haunt him every now and then, even though he pushed all thoughts of that aside.

"Why are you awake?" Russel asked, pulling the blond closer to him. Edward was starting to loathe the body heat of the other. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself Russel loved him, he knew it just wasn't true. Several bruises graced his skin, marking him as something he never wanted to ever be again. A victim.

"I need some air." Edward said, flinging his legs over the side of the welcoming bed and over to the door. Once he pushed out into the night sky, life seemed to ease away from him, sparing him from another wave of anxiety. "I miss you." Edward whispered up at the stars. He spoke to them every night, knowing that somewhere, Roy could hear him.

"I still write you, ya know. Every damned day. They said they found a half written letter at the crime scene, but I never got to see it. I probably wasn't even for me but...I like to believe it was. I also like to believe that you're still out there somewhere, just getting better, waiting for the right time to come and find me." Tears started to line his cheeks. He cried much more now. Now that there wasn't any hope of Roy and Edward ever being together again. "Come back to me dammit. I need you. Fuehrer bastard.."

"After all I've done for you, you're still pining after him?" The sharp voice broke Edwards fantasies once again.

"I can't help it." Edward said plainly. There was no reasoning with Russel anymore. There was just good moments and violent ones.

"Come here you brat." Russel reached for the alchemist, forcing him to the ground. "You want to pine over something. I'll give you something to fucking pine over." Edward let his mind wonder as Russel undressed him. He knew the unwelcome pain was coming, but he still would like to imagine it was Roy, holding him, caressing him, loving him. Sure, he'd had sex since Roy, but he'd never made love since. And to Edward, those two were completely different things.

Once the beating and battering of his body was over, Edward just laid there, staring up at the stars.

"I wish you didn't have to see that." Edward cringed at the brokenness of his own voice. "I always think about you though. I always want it to be you." No tears fell from Edward this time. He didn't feel enough to cry. He was just numb.

"Daddy, why are you out here?" Edward's breath hitched. His little girl stood on the stoop, holding a black teddy-bear. He didn't give himself time to think. He yanked his pants up and winced as he went to her side.

"I'm just looking at the stars babydoll." Edward cooed, kissing her soft cheek.

"Is daddy up there?" Her small, angelic voice said something Edward never thought he'd hear.

"Yes baby. He is."

Aroura looked up at the night sky and smiled. "Hi daddy, I'm glad I finally get to meet you. Pappa has told me about you. He said you were a great person. Promise to come to my next birthday party ok?" Edward didn't have it in him to not cry anymore. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he just let the silent tears fall.

"See Mustang, you get to be daddy after all."

**:3 Mwahahahaha.**

**Hahaha.**

**Haha.**

**Ha.**

**Ok. Well. I might be slightly mean. But hey, someone has to do it. **

**You might hate me now. But just wait. XD**

**I love you guys, thank you for the views and the love.**

**Even a simple favorite means to much to me. Seriously, I walk around with a damn grin on my face. It's actually kinda funny.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Love love.**

**M.M.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Where am I?" A man with black hair finally opened his eyes after so long. Too long.

"Oh goodness! Doctor, he's awake!" A rather high pitched nurse squealed off in one direction or another.

"Mr. Mustang. Hi, my name is Dr. Knox. I've been taking good care of you. You've been in a coma sir." The doctor reached into his pocket and handed Roy a small white pill. Roy eagerly swallowed it, trying to get some sense as to where he was and what happened.

"How long have I been out?" Roy felt his throat close as he tried to squeeze out the few select words.

"A little over eleven months I'm afraid. Whoever took a shot at you aimed to kill. You were lucky enough to come back to us alive." Roy felt his whole world come crashing down. Eleven months. That means, he just left Edward with nothing. Edward might even think he's dead...

"It was Hawkeye." He sputtered, leaning back into convulsions as a coughing fit overtook him.

"Ms. Hawkeye passed away nearly nine months ago." That was a bit of a shock. "Said she was killed by one of those homunculus things. Couldn't be sure though, it looked as if she was almost eaten." That brought everything to a new light.

"Can I use the phone?" Roy asked, trying to remember Ed's phone number off the top of his head.

"Sure, use the one beside your bed. I'll be back after I make my rounds." The whole situation was rather odd. The Doctors, the nurses, everything. It was off. Riza died? As much as he wanted to believe everything was hunky doory, he knew better, much better. Roy slowly forced himself to sit up. His body ached from lack of movement. Ok, so maybe he could believe the eleven month coma bit. But everything else was wrong.

"I'm going to find you Ed. That's a promise." Roy whispered, dragging his rather useless body to what seemed like a window. After thorough investigation, it was in fact a window. Just a window about three stories up. With a sigh, and good ol' determination, Roy unhatched his new exit and stumbled out into the open air, and rather tiny ledge. "Maybe I should have thought this through a little bit more." He groaned. Looking around for something, anything to get his ass to the solid ground without going splat as an end result.

"Mustang?" That was a voice he hadn't heard in a while. Without falling, he carefully looked over the edge to see a rather tall version of Edward Elric.

"Alphonse! Get me down from here!" Roy cried out, trying to keep his legs from turning to complete jelly.

"Alright, hold on, sir!" With a simple clap of his hands, the younger Elric transmuted a rather interesting looking ladder. With a drawn out sigh, the older male descended the ladder, twitching every time the damn thing wobbled. "With all due respect sir...aren't you dead?"

"Am I supposed to be?" Roy questioned, his eyebrow raising.

"According to the papers, the Military and about everyone else, yes." Alphonse said, eyeing the man.

"H-Hows Ed?" Roy stuttered. The mentions of his meant-to-be didn't come easy for him anymore.

"I don't know. Since he met Russel, my contact with him as been minimal at best." Alphonse let a frown cross his face. The bond between brothers was apparently fading after all.

"Take me to him." Roy demanded.

"Sure, but, why don't we get you some clothes first." Alphonse said, giggling as the former Colonel blushed several shades of red.

'I'm coming for you Ed. It's time I made this right.' Roy thought.

"And shouldn't we be alerting everyone that the Fuehrer is actually alive?" Al had to bring him down from his happy Ed-filled daydreams.

"For the first time Al, I'm following my heart first and my head later." And with that, both men smiled in agreement. It was time they got their long lost blond back into their lives.

**See? He's alive! :D**

**So don't kill me!**

**I did get several PM's flaming me though for making Riza mean. Oh shut up. It's a story. **

**And. Now the fun begins. **

**Seriously, I had the best time writing the next chapter. Which is going up within a matter of me sleeping, and then posting it in the morning.**

**I love you guys so much. Thank you for the reviews. Really really really.**

**It means the world to me.**

**M.M.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Aroura get down here!" Ed called. "If you're late for your last day of school, you're grounded until further notice." There was a swift shuffling of feet, a couple ouch's spoken allowed, then a young five year old came tumbling down the stairs in a huff.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I had to feed sparky." Ed rolled his eyes. Sure, he'd wanted to get her a dog, that is, until she found that damned squirrel. Now that thing follows her everywhere, including school. "Dad, can we go visit daddy tonight?" Aroura chimed, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Sure, is there any particular reason?" Edward asked, locking the front door behind them.

"I have things I need to talk to him about." She said completely matter-of-fact. Ed grinned at her. She certainly was Roy's daughter all right.

"Sure, now go wait in the car. I'll be there in a second. I forgot my wallet." Aroura nodded and went about skipping to the old car, Sparky riding shot-gun on her shoulder.

"Aroura?" The black haired girl spun around mid-skip.

"Who are you?" Aroura demanded. She dug into her pockets, reaching for the white glove.

"The name is Envy. I believe we've never met before. I'm an old friend of your fathers." A sickening smirk contorted onto Envy's pale face, causing Aroura to step back.

"I don't believe you." She whispered. Sparky nuzzled into her neck, trying to be of more comfort for the trembling girl.

"You see, Aroura. You have something I need." Envy strode up next to the girl, wrapping his arms around the small frame. "You're blood is something I'm afraid I can't live without. So why don't we take a trip hm? You'll be back before your dad even misses you." Aroura felt panicked. Her trembling fingers unwilling to comply to her commands. Why couldn't she snap? That's all it would take, just one snap and he would ignite faster then a Christmas tree.

"Da-mmph!" Envy clamped his hand over her mouth, snatching the girl up into his arms.

"Come now, no need to alert daddy dearest. We should be off now anyway." And with that Envy was gone, along with the small child and Sparky in tow.

"Alright Aroura, school time." Edward called, re-entering the front yard. "Aroura?" There was no response yet again. "Midge." Ed growled. This was not the time to be playing games. "That's it, you're grounded for a week. Now get out here." There was still no reply to Ed's demanding voice. That's when he noticed the abandoned book bag and her half eaten toast. Fear seeped into every fiber of Ed's being. She couldn't be gone. No. Who could have taken her? Someone...anyone. He left her out here alone. He never leaves her out here alone. Why did he leave her out here alone? "AROURA!" Ed screamed. A painful sounding wale erupted from deep in his chest. The dizzying effect of the pure emotion nipped and bit at the man.

"Aroura..." He whispered. There was no reply. There was no sing-song voice to call him daddy. There was only the deafening silence that reassured Edward's worst fears.

Aroura had been taken.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what happened exactly?" Al asked, taking the seat across from Mustang. Both were settling down for the long train ride out to the borderlands of Resembool.

"I remember Hawkeye pointing a gun at me and pulling the trigger. Whatever she hit made me slip into a coma for almost a year." Roy said, propping his feet up on the other seat.

"But why would she do something like that? I thought you two were madly in perfect love."

"She found out I was in love with someone else." Roy said, looking up at the ceiling. The whole situation was enough to make even Barry the chopper confused.

"Am I allowed to ask details on that?" Al prodded, trying to read the others facial expressions.

"Your brother had written me a letter about a month prior, telling me about Aroura. He even sent me pictures. I guess I realized how much I missed him. Anyway, during that whole month of conversing, I fell in love. He opened my eyes to the fact that I married the wrong person. I wasn't meant to fall asleep with Riza. I was meant to fall asleep with Ed. The fact that he and I have a child together just made it hit home for me." With a long sigh, Roy shifted in his seat to look out the window. The rest of the train ride was filled with a calming silence. Both boys had drifted in and out of sleep for the duration.

"Last call Resembool." Roy jerked awake, noting the darkening sky and a snoring Al. He groaned as he stretched.

"Alright Al, come on. It's time to wake up and get off this train." Roy shoved at the blond with his foot, attempting to shake him awake.

"Yeah yeah I'm going I'm going." Al waved the intrusion on his slumber off as he slowly opened his eyes. Both men lugged their bags off of the racks and slowly made their way down onto solid ground.

"This is going to be a long walk." Al said, noting the distance between this stop and Edwards house.

"Yeah well, I've been in a coma for too damn long. It's about time I get a move on don't you think?" Roy shot back, a smirk playing at his lips. The man was rather proud of the fact that at 33, he could really match a young 20 year old at any endurance. Well, unless that 20 year old was an Elric, then he was screwed.

By the time Edwards house came into view, Al was practically carrying the flame alchemist. "What were you saying about moving?" Al laughed.

"Shut it." Was the only reply Al was going to get out of him.

"Hey Edward!" Al called at the house, hoping his brother might hear him. Sure enough, the older blond strode around to the front of the house, wearing the usual leather and a ripe scowl on his face. That is, until he saw who Al was carrying.

"R-Roy?" Edward gasped. This was just too fucking much for one day. Too much too soon. Edward barely had time to hear a response before collapsing onto the ground.

"Edward, Edward can you hear me?" Roy's voice was even better then he had remembered. It was deep and magnificent. It was one of the reasons Ed had fallen for the other in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Ed croaked out. His surroundings were nothing but a blur as he opened his eyes. All he could see was his long lost Fuehrer leaning over him on the bed. "You're dead. This is my damn mind playing tricks on me." Edward stated. He'd seen this illusion before. Normally it only came out in fevers, but he could see it happening with the stress he'd been under today.

"I'm real. I can even prove it to you." Roy leaned down and kissed his alchemist on the lips, relishing the soft petal like feel and honey taste.

"Oh god, it is you." Edward clasped his arms firmly around the others neck, crashing the other into his body. He didn't care, he welcomed the feeling of Roy's body firmly pressed against his smaller frame. "You were dead. I heard about it. I saw the pictures..." Edward cried out. His tears came crashing over the flood gates of his eyelids. Roy pressed his forehead to the blonds, kissing his nose and cooing for him to breathe.

"I wasn't dead. I don't know why they printed that. I was in a coma though. Hawkeye found out about me talking to you. She was less then thrilled as you can tell." He chuckled. Oh god Ed missed that sound.

"Al and I looked around the house for Aroura though. We couldn't find her. Is she out with a friend?" Edward froze. His dream came crashing back into the nightmare he had been experiencing all day.

"She was kidnapped." Ed's voice was nothing more then a whisper.

"What?" Roy's eyes shot open. This was not what he was expecting.

"I was taking her to school this morning. I left my wallet inside Roy! I needed it to drive. I told her to wait by the car. When I came out, both her and Sparky were gone. I called and called for her. God I've looked everywhere. I even called Russel to help me. He didn't care!" Roy didn't even blink. He was too shocked to hear what he had heard. His only daughter had been kidnapped.

"We're going to find her Ed. That's my promise to you." Roy embraced the blond as tight as he could without hurting him. After years, he was finally in the arms of the person he was meant to be with.

"I love you Edward."


	11. Chapter 11

"I've alerted myself to the military. They now know I'm alive." Roy stated coming back into the rather small living room. Edward was curled up in the rocking chair, sleeping soundly. Roy and Alphonse had been pulling out all their resources to find Aroura, and included Roy making his presence once again known to his military commrads. Of course, they didn't believe him at first. Than after several hours of questioning, Roy had managed to answer even the most retarded questions that had been posed to him, no thanks to Havoc.

"I'm guessing they took it well." Alphonse giggled at the exasperated look the black haired man shot him.

Their peace didn't seem to want to last though as a hard knock came from the front door.

"Who the hell could that be at this time of night?" Roy asked. Al only shook his head in confusion. Roy got up from the rather comfy couch and stalked over to the annoying knocking sound. Roy carefully opened the door to see a taller blond man with a scowl on his face. "Can I help you?" Roy asked.

"Where's Edward?" Russel hissed. He muttered something incoherent under his breath and pushed his way into the house before getting an invitation.

"Russel, what are you doing here?" Alphonse gasped. No one had been expecting this particular look alike to show up.

"I guess my boyfriend never mentioned me." Russel stated, gracefully walking over to the sleeping Elric.

"You're Nii-sans boyfriend?" Al asked. The look of shock was clear as day on the younger Elric's face.

"He's not Al. He was once upon a time. Then he decided to not give a shit about my daughter. Our relationship changed right then and there." Edward spoke up, apparently taking all three of them off guard. No one had even considered Edward might actually be awake. 

"So you're breaking up with me then?" Russel's voice was nothing more then a venomous growl.

"I don't have to break up with you. You made your choice the minute you told you didn't care about her." Ed snapped back.

"Fine. But you haven't seen the last of me _Elric_." Russel spat, stomping out of the once welcoming home. Edward collapsed back into the chair, groaning at the sudden loss of energy. Roy was by his side in a second, pulling him into a long forgotten embrace.

"Shhh. It's ok Ed." Roy whispered, kissing the younger boy on the cheek.

"I know. I need to get going. I need to find her." Edward sniffed back the oncoming tears.

"_We _Ed. We need to find her." Roy replied, lifting the other alchemist into his arms further.

"Roy?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**There is a lime in this chapter. Nothing too graphic. I'm saving that for the end. :P**

**So, just a warning.**

**Also. **

**I suck at lemons and limes...No pun intended. God get your minds out of the gutter.**

**Love love.**

**M.M.**

It hadn't even been hours before the military had swept the entire area for any sort of clues. Edward had yet to let go of the Fuehrer's hand. It was by his side that kept him from going completely insane. Roy had managed to stand tall during the whole ordeal, leaning down every once in a while to whisper sweet nothings in the blonds ear.

"Fuehrer King Mustang, sir!" The troops stood at attention waiting for further command. Roy waved them off, pulling Ed up into the bedroom for some much needed privacy.

"Edward, how are you holding up?" Mustang asked, pulling the blond on top of him as he collapsed into the bed.

"I'm scared we won't find her." Roy could hear the panic in his voice. As Roy pulled him closer, he could feel the trembles and whimpers.

"We're going to find her. We have too." Mustang didn't give the blond a chance to respond. He brushed his lips to the others, melting into him. It was the simplest contact, yet it warmed Edward from the inside out. Edward wrapped his hands around Roy's neck, pulling him in deeper. Moans escaped both sets of lips, making them crave each other even more.

"I've always felt so safe around you." Edward whispered into the other man.

"Then let me make you feel the safest you've ever felt." Roy's voice nipped at Edward's sensitive skin, causing goose-bumps to form across his neck. Edward nodded, giving Roy permission to continue. Roy's hand snaked down to tug at Edward's pants, dancing around his sensitive skin. Edward could feel himself grow tight in his own leather.

"Just enter me..." Edward gasped as his pants were shoved to the floor.

"I need to prepare you first love." Roy spoke again, letting the vibrations from his voice make his lover moan.

"Please...I just need you." A sympathetic smile played across Roy's lips as he unbuckled his own pants.

"I don't want to hurt you Edward." Roy said back.

"Please...just...please." Edward couldn't stand being separated from his lover any longer. The need had grown to overpower the sorrow he felt. Roy kissed the sensitive spot between the blonds shoulder and neck, making him moan louder. Edward felt Roy press the tip of his dick at his tight entrance. It was a swift second as Roy pushed forward, groaning as he filled the younger.

"God...nnngh...Roy.." Tears began to flow down Edward's face. Roy was quick to kiss them away. Sitting still as Ed adjusted to Roy's length. "Roy...god, GOD move!" Edward called out. Roy was quick to comply, thrusting into the boy above him. Roy's thrusts began to get sloppy and erratic, sending bolts of electricity through the blond, marking his prostate with pleasure.

"Ro-oy...Roy I'm going to-Ahhh!" Edward felt his release shoot into the air, as another wave of ecstasy washed over him. Roy was soon to fallow, emptying deep within his smaller lover. Both boys curled into each other, relishing in the endless warmth and comfort the over gave off.

"We have to find her Roy." Ed whispered as his eyes began to close.

"We will love. I promise. Now sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

And with that, both boys drifted, leaving reality behind for just a few hours.


	13. Chapter 13

It was way past midnight and Edward's eyes refused to close. With a annoyed sigh, he shoved himself from Mustangs arms and slowly limped down the stairs and into the front yard. He might have his lover in his arms again, but the stars still brought a radiant comfort.

"Aroura, can you hear me?" He spoke to the dancing orbs of energy far above the sky. "If you can baby, I miss you. I found Daddy. We're coming for you." He closed his eyes and laid himself down on the damp grass.

"Edward..." A tiny voice caught his attention.

"W...Wrath?" Edward jumped up to his feet, staring eye to eye with the young homunculus. The small boy was dirty, torn clothes barely covered his shaking body.

"I know where Aroura is." Edward felt his hope catch in his throat.

"Where?" He coaxed. He couldn't take a chance at trusting the boy, but he needed a lead; anything to at least get him started on his search.

"Envy took her. They needed the blood of someone who's seen the truth. She's of your blood. They need her to make a new stone. Dante is dying. We all are. So..." Edward clenched his fists as his anger bubbled over his very delicate calm.

"Take. Me. To. Her." Edward spat. Nothing else registered anymore. It was his daughter on the line, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Don't you want to wake up your friends?" Wrath chirped as he backed away. Nothing was scarier then a maternal Elric. _Nothing_.

"No. I don't want them involved. It's too dangerous. But Wrath, if something happens to me, get Aroura back here. Get her to Mustang." Wrath nodded at Edwards stern words. This was going to be the fight of Edwards life, and he wasn't about to risk his lover or his brother. Aroura was his child, his responsibility, and he was going to get her back.

"Let's go then." Wrath took off, weaving in and out of the trees like lightning. Edward felt his automail crash against the softened grass, making a mush sound. He was no where near as delicate as the other boy, but he did have strength on his side. A slight twinge of pain ebbed at Edwards backside, reminding him of last nights activities. Through all the conflicted pain, a smile made it's way to his lips. He was thankful for the pain. It reminded him he was not alone.

It was hours before the forest branched out into an old road. The faint smell of blood wafted over the earth, bringing out Edward's adrenaline. Even Wrath seemed to cower at the mere thought of the other homunculus. Edward's thoughts went to Mustang, and how he must have noticed the blond was no where to be found.

"We're here." Wrath said, backing away from the looming mansion.

"Wrath. Go tell Mustang I went after Aroura. And tell him I love him." Wrath nodded and bolted off. It was all up to Ed now. An ear piercing scream ripped from the guts of the old home. A cold sweat caressed Edwards pale skin. That was not how he wanted to hear his daughters voice.

"This is it." And Edward pushed the doors of the mansion open, knowing that he might never come back.


	14. Chapter 14

"What kind of hell is this place?" The fowl smell of rotting flesh lingered in Edward's nostrils. Every part of him convulsed at the thought of what might be causing such a nasty odor. The lights were dimmed to a ghostly orange, sparing no shadow to the imagination. Every crevice creaked with whispers and tellings of the nightmares that had happened here. Edward's footsteps made scuffled echos dance around the empty rooms, alerting anyone whom might be lurking beneath the woodwork.

"I see you found us Fullmetal." A sharp voice spat, making Edward's insides cringe. He knew that voice.

"Envy." Ed's eyes locked onto a particular shadow in the far corridor, noting the rounded shape of the displaced shadow. A toxic snicker erupted from the point.

"Dear dear Edward. What a rather delightful surprise. To whom do I owe this pleasure?" The green haired man unfurled himself from the darkness, allowing the human to scan his body in a sick sort of anger.

"Where is she?" Edward's voice was high and scratchy, much to his dismay.

"Whoever are you talking about?" Envy countered, continuing to almost glide across the marble floor to the blond alchemist.

"Where is my daughter." The liquid rage was starting to pool inside Edward's thoughts, making it hard to concentrate on asking questions.

"Let me take you to her. I'm sure she misses her daddy." Envy jumped forward, latching his hand to Edward's wrist, pulling him into the gender confused homunculus. Edward growled at the forbidden contact, but kept his other fist at his side, willing is strike back down. Envy continued to pull the other along in drawn out strides. Soon all the hallways and corridors blended into each other, having almost a hypnotic effect on Edward. The walls smelled of old moth balls, blended together with the sickening stench of moist decay.

"We're here." Envy pushed Edward towards a balcony. It took all Edward had to not scream. There she was, the little black haired girl, curled up on a slab, ready for examination. Sparky stayed latched at her side, refusing to budge from his loving companion. In a way, seeing the damned squirrel made the lump in Edward's throat ease. At least his little girl wasn't alone.

"Take me to her, Envy."

"No can do Chibi. She's ripe and ready for the blood letting." That sparked a fire within Edward that he could only describe as maternal resilience.

"Then let me take her place." It took all of what Edward had left to not leap from the deathly height and drag his baby girl out of there.

"Hmmmm. That we might be able to do." Envy mused before jumping into the air and falling gracefully to the ground below. Edward could hear Envy talking to who could only be Dante. The raw emotions that stained his mind increased as a faint laughter could be heard. Not even minutes later, a amused Envy came traipsing to the smaller boy. "Looks like you got yourself a deal Chibi." Envy's voice was a slither, snaking it's way into Edward's not-so-calm numbness. Edward was led through even more stairways and rooms, realizing the fate that had befallen him. With a long drawn out sigh, Edward could do nothing but reach out and grab a hold of Envy's clammy hand.

"What the hell are you doing Chibi?" Envy spat. The tears that were growing inside of Edward began to cascade down his dirty flesh.

"I just need...I need to know you wont hurt her once I'm gone." Edward's voice was pathetic. He was fully aware of that. But he didn't care. He didn't have the energy to care.

"You have my word Chibi." And Envy did the last thing Edward ever thought he'd do; he pulled the blond into a strong hug. "I'll protect her." He whispered. Edward let himself fall apart in the arms of his sworn enemy. It was all too much to compute, and the tenderness was nothing but accepted at this point.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you Envy." Edward whispered. In the sudden stroke of kindness, he felt like an apology was in order.

"I'm sorry too Chibi-san." Both boys stayed like that for a few minutes, gathering their thoughts and regaining their cools. Envy couldn't help but shudder at the realization that he really was leading Edward to his demise. He'd hated the fact that Edward was _his _son. But other than that, he was rather fond of the midget.

"Aroura!" Ed cried out. Envy let go of his hold on Edward as the blond raced off to his daughter. The little girl latched onto him immediately. Envy smiled at the sweet sight before him.

"Edward, it's time." Envy choked out. The homunculus didn't know why he was getting this emotional, but it wasn't worth trying to hide. Edward nodded and looked down at his trembling daughter. 

"Aroura, I need you to go with Envy. He's going to protect you, I promise." Edward cooed at the girl. Aroura only groaned in protest at the thought of going with her captor, but did anyway, for the sake of her father.

"I love you baby girl. I love you so much." Edward kissed the top of her head and handed her over to his once-upon-a-time brother.

"I love you too daddy, I'll meet you outside ok?" Edward didn't look up to meet her eyes, but nodded anyway, trying to stay as strong as he could muster.

Once Aroura had been escorted from the ballroom, Edward plopped himself onto the table. Equivalent exchange was beginning to piss him off.

"Envy, can I ask one more thing of you?" Edward called out, knowing the other was almost always listening.

"Sure, Chibi." Envy called from the other end of the room, appearing at the edge of the curved structure.

"Can I write one last letter to Roy?" Envy nodded, reclining back into the other room to retrieve the paper and pen required for the last request.

Once Edward held the pen in his hands, the words began to flow like no tomorrow.

_My Beloved Roy,_

_At this moment in time, Wrath has told you everything. I know you are coming to find me, and I know you are going to be too late. Envy is a friend in all this, so may I recommend not charring him. He saved our daughter, so help him, for me. _

_I'm taking her place. You know me though, I've always been one to jump into danger in the place of the ones I love. This time is no different. _

_I am glad I got to have one last night with you. It was beyond magnificent. If you could only know how much every touch of yours means to me. _

_I love you Roy. With every fiber if my being. So please, live on for me. _

_When I thought you were gone, I talked to the stars every night, telling you about my day, wishing you well, knowing that you could hear me._

_So talk to the stars Roy. I'll always be listening._

_I'll be waiting for you on the other side._

_You are my everything._

_Goodbye. _


	15. Chapter 15

"Edward! Edward can you hear me?"

The blond could feel a strong haze preventing him from opening his eyes. He didn't know what was going on anymore. Shouldn't he be dead by now?

"Ed, baby come on. Wake up!" He could hear a familiar voice calling out to him. He just couldn't remember the name. Who was it? His heart pounded at the touches of the other.

"Look! He's moving!" Another familiar voice sounded a little further away. Ed felt a soft pair of lips collide with his, breaking the fog, letting Ed's eyes shoot open. For a second he didn't know where he was.

"Ed! Oh Edward!" Strong arms wrapped him, tucking him into the safety of the other person. Once Ed got a clear picture of his surroundings, everything came crashing back into a rather harsh reality. He was supposed to be dead. Where was his daughter? Why was he alive?

"What's going on?" Edward choked out, feeling weaker with even the slightest effort.

"Envy brought you back Ed. He didn't let you die." Roy said, tears free falling like rain onto the younger man.

"Where am I?" Edward could feel his voice giving out.

"Home. You're home. Aroura is asleep upstairs with Envy. I don't like him, but at this point, I think I might actually trust him with our daughters life." Roy lifted Edward into a sitting position so he could squeeze in behind him. Edward now laid perfectly nuzzled into Roy's chest, almost purring. "When we got there, I thought it was too late. I read your letter, and I saw the blood. But Envy...He was there, holding your wounds. He helped us get you home." Edward let out a slight whimper of happiness as Roy paused to kiss his lovers head. "I met our daughter. She's beautiful." Roy whispered, kissing down the others neck.

"How did I survive the bloodloss?" Edward asked, pushing his voice to the quickly closing in limits.

"Envy. Last minute transfusion. We owe him so much."

Edward sighed with satisfaction at the answer. He was home, his daughter was safe, he was in his lovers arms, and he had a new brother.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Always Edward. Always."


	16. Chapter 16

It had been slightly less then a week before Ed felt even remotely comfortable sitting up on his own. Aroura was the same as always, except now she had a new plaything. Roy was welcomed into the little bundle of a family with open arms, flesh and automail alike. Between the flame fights and the arguments on who gets to play what when, life had fallen into a little bubble of family bliss.

But there was something off about the whole picture. Envy had been lurking in the shadows, watching the family bond and grow with each other. A sick, sadistic, smirk ate away at his calm features, pushing his bloodlust into full run. Dante had kept him on a rather tight leash, and her hold on him was reaching retched heights.

Envy let himself fall from the second story window, landing in an almost angelic manner. The grass beneath him wilted before he could even stand up fully. He could feel his energy reserves diminishing. He needed the blood of the truth. All the remaining homunculi did. Envy knew his target. All three of them. He watched as the Elric brothers conversed about random topics as his offspring ran around with that bastard of a father.

He did have to admit though. Dante was brilliant. Letting them go and gather. Now they had all three of them to reap. Envy just had to wait for the signal.

"Daddy!" The little girl squealed as the black-haired man lunged to twirl her around. It was nauseatingly cute. Something he couldn't wait to squash.

"Hey Roy, lunch is ready." Edward called, ushering his brother inside. The other two followed diligently, smiling at each other, the afterglow from their play session shining on their skin.

Envy couldn't wait for the blood to be shed. He was sick of playing dead to the others. He wanted his bloodlust to be quenched. And it was almost time.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is basically all lemon. Just letting you know now.**

**:3**

**But hey, I don't think anyone is complaining.**

**Enjoy loves.**

**M.M.**

The early morning sun danced across Edward, waking him from a rather pleasant dream. Before he could even open his eyes, he reached out to pull the other body closer to himself, relishing in the warmth. Roy was the next one to regain consciousness. His lover was closely knitted to his body, lightly breathing. A smile played on Roy's lips. He had never actually been this happy. Roy leaned in to kiss Edward softly on the lips. Not even a second had passed before the kiss was returned, with Edward wrapping both arms around Roy's neck.

"Good morning." Edward whispered, breaking the intoxicating kiss.

"Mmm, good morning to you too love." Roy said back, letting his lips slide down Edward's exposed neck. A few mews and pants escaped the blonds lips, signaling for Roy to continue. A strong hand snaked across every inch of the blond, removing all of the unnecessary clothing. Edward let out a sigh of relief once his pants were tossed to the side, letting his eager erection free. Roy smirked against Ed's skin, continuing to kiss every inch of skin he could. Edward's fingers went to wrap in Roy's hair as the flame alchemist's kisses grazed the sensitive skin of Ed's thigh.

"I love you." Roy said, letting the vibrations hum against the others skin.

"I love you too." Edward panted out, pushing all his effort into not bucking his hips. Roy snickered at the flushed expression of the other. Before Ed could get another pant out, Roy took the other boy's hardness into his mouth, sucking and licking his mouth all the way to the base. Edward could no longer contain his moans, letting them break free as he slightly gyrated against the hot mouth that now enveloped him. The friction caused Ed's grip on Roy's hair to tighten, pushing the black-haired man further down on himself.

"Oh god...Roy...s-stop...I'm going to c-cum." Edward stuttered out, clamping his eyes shut at the threat of release. Roy laughed onto him, sucking faster now, showing no signs of letting up. Edward suddenly tensed, mouth open in a silent scream as his cum emptied into the others hot mouth. Edward felt his body come down from the high as he melted into the mattress.

"I told you I was going to cum." Ed said, eyes closed.

"I just love to make you cum though." Roy whispered into the boy's ear. Edward smirked, pushing himself off of the welcoming mattress and on top of his lover.

"Then why don't we take care of you." Edward bent down to nibble on Roy's flesh, lapping after every nibble. It didn't take much to reduce Roy to moans and pants. Edward grabbed Roy's hand, licking and sucking at the fingers. Roy didn't even have time to register what was going on. By the time a clear picture formed in his mind, Edward and thrust one of Roy's fingers inside of the blond's tight entrance. Roy took control immediately, pumping the dampened digit in and out of his younger lover. Both men were writing against each other in anticipation. Roy slipped another finger inside, scissoring and prodding. With one particular prod, Edward cried out a moan, grinding against the explosive sensation. Roy knew he'd found the right spot and hit it again, urging his younger lover closer to yet another edge. Edward didn't give Roy a choice as he shoved yet another finger of Roy's into him. Roy couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel his lover. He slipped his fingers from Edward and flipped Edward down to where he was on the bottom.

"Ready?" Roy cooed, tugging his pants down and positioning himself at Edward's entrance.

"God yes." Edward moaned. That was all the encouragement Roy needed. He thrust all the way into Edward. The younger boy felt tears leak out through his clamped eyelids.

"Shhh, shhhhhh its ok." Roy said, kissing Edward gently, letting the boy adjust.

"You're a lot bigger then I remember." Edward said, making Roy laugh. Ed finally relaxed enough to let Roy slowly rock. That alone was enough to re-harden his length. "Roy, harder..." Edward panted. Roy began to thrust into the younger, sending jolts of pleasure through both bodies. Roy took one particularly hard thrust and jammed it against Edward's prostate, turning the jolts to stars. "Fuck, ROY!" The two were lost in sexual oblivion. Roy's thrusting became erratic and unplanned, signaling that he was close to release. Edward himself could feel the coil of cum ready to erupt.

"Ed...god I'm so close."

"Cum with me." Edward whispered. That was enough to push Roy over that beautiful edge. He felt himself empty deep within the blond. Ed felt his insides coated as he himself came for a second time that morning.

Roy collapsed on top of Ed, wrapping his arms around the other.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Fuhrer Bastard."


	18. Chapter 18

It was the sweet smell of crisp apples and warm cinnamon that awoke the flame alchemist the next morning. His eyes had yet to open when the luscious sent wafted to his nose. A faint smile played at his lips as the memory of last night danced into his thoughts. It wasn't long after those thoughts began did he feel a ruffling of the sheets on the far side of the bed.

"Daddy!" Aroura squeaked as she made her way through the maze of down comforter and strewn about pillows. Soon her destination was reached as she snuggled into the alchemists arms. Roy was silently praising himself for remembering to re-clothe himself after the amazing bout of romance he had shared only hours before.

"And how's my beautiful baby girl doing this morning?" Roy asked, pulling her small frame into his. Her giggles radiated in him. He never thought he could love someone so much upon just meeting them, but this little girl proved all that wrong. She had become such a part of him in such a short time.

"I'm good. Breakfast is ready. Mommy told me to come get you." She said, kissing the older man on the cheek before wiggling her way through the mass of bedding.

"Tell him I'm on my way down." Roy called as the small child was half way out the door. Roy let himself lay there as several minutes passed by. He couldn't help but feel the glow of having a family.

"She told me you'd be right down." Ed's voice was soft as it carried from the doorway to Roy's curled up figure.

"I needed a moment I guess." Roy whispered, holding out his hand to the other side of the room, signaling to the blonde that his presence was desired. Edward took the hint and made his way to the other man in the bed, lowering his lips to meet Roy's. Roy managed to pull the other into bed, earning a squeal and a couple play swats.

"What were you thinking about?" Edward asked, entangling himself with the other.

"About how it all worked out. About how blessed I am to have all this with you." Small flecks of tears ebbed at Roy's eyes.

"I'm so incredibly happy that I have you here with me. With our child. We're going to have an amazing life. And breakfast is going to be the first step to that life. So come. Food. I made apple cinnamon pancakes." And with that Edward and Roy left the warm bed and headed into the dining area hand in hand.

**(A/N) Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've missed writing this story. Thankfully I have the next like 7 parts written out. So they'll be coming out within the next couple days. Thank you for all the support I've gotten. Life's been interesting here. BUT ON WITH THE STORY! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you remember the picture that used to hang in the bathroom?" Ed asked at the breakfast table. Aroura was chin deep in a mash of syrup and pancake, happily licking every inch of sugar off any corner of her plate she could find.

"You mean in my old office?" Roy asked, helping himself to the hot breakfast.

"Yeah, the one of Central on a rainy day." Ed said, taking a rather generous gulp of coffee.

"Yeah, you used to say it reminded you of..."

"Of the so called God taking a piss on us humans." Ed cut Roy off, smiling at the very thought.

"You had a way with words. Why bring it up now if you don't mind me asking?" The flame alchemist was still in the warm glow of what was last night, he didn't have the brain capacity to figure out his thought process, let alone Edwards.

"I saw the same picture at the mansion. At the Homunculus mansion." Ed stated. The words were the perfect antidote for the happy Roy was feeling.

"Oh..I see." The Raven haired man let the silence fall between them. He didn't care to remember any of the feelings or thoughts he had had during that time. But as always, The fiery blond wasn't having any of that.

"I think I need to confront Envy again." And there it was, the little pipe bomb of hell Roy knew was going to drop at any moment.

"You will do no such thing Edward." Roy snapped, making his opinion very clear. Aroura had stopped eating at that point.

"I can do what I want." Edward was more than happy to snap back. He had lived without restraint for so long, he wasn't about to start living with it now.

"The hell you will, I'm not going to lose you again dammit. NEVER AGAIN!" Roy burst, slamming his fork down on the white plate. Aroura gasped at the noise. Edward did nothing but stare. "I love you too much to lose you again. I refuse to do it." With that Roy stormed from the table, removing himself from the once happy family breakfast.

"I'll be right back Aroura, finish your breakfast." Edward kissed his daughter on the forehead before following his lover into the bedroom.

"I don't want to talk right now Ed." Roy spat, falling backwards into the still warm sheets.

"Ok, then let me talk." The blond alchemist whispered. "I love you so much. I know what it feels like to finally get back the one thing you wanted more than anything. I need you as much as you need me Roy. But Envy helped me. He did. And I still have so many questions. I feel safe leaving Aroura with you." Edward came to flop down next to Roy, only to feel him being pulled into the other.

"Marry me." Roy said, letting his deep voice catch in mid air. "Edward Elric, I want you to Marry me, please?"

"Of course. But you're not changing the subject." Edward kissed the others lips as gently as he could. Letting the soft tingles linger.

"Just as stubborn as always." Roy mused into the others tender lips. For just a few moments, they let themselves lay like that, completely still and enchanted with each other.

"We should probably go look for Aroura." Edward said, breaking the calm of the moment.

"We probably should..." Roy agreed, lifting them both to their feet.

"I love you Ed."

"Love you too, Fuhrer Bastard."

**Well, it's only been like what, 3 months since I've updated anything? I'm back! I SWEAR! **

**Anyway, This chapter was fun to write...Ok not really.**

**This is what I like to call filler. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE the next chapter will be up very soon. And I was nice, I left out the cliffhanger ^^**

**I love you all! 3**

**M.M.**


End file.
